


There Lived a Man and His Obsessions

by nnjvz



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Fall Collaboration 2020 inspired, Gen, Lory is the best cosplayer, Read Once Upon a Convention for context, What was Lory doing all week?, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnjvz/pseuds/nnjvz
Summary: Spoiler Warning- Please read Once Upon a Convention, a collaborative fanfic before reading these oneshots!Costuming and love, Lory’s two favourite things come together as he navigates the convention and the unveiling of his costuming line with R’Mandy. Come find out what the LoveMon was doing during the seven day convention!
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A Forest Hut Wandering the Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Convention...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673261) by [Aikori_Ichijouji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikori_Ichijouji/pseuds/Aikori_Ichijouji), [Blushweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushweaver/pseuds/Blushweaver), [claraowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraowl/pseuds/claraowl), [Dutchgirl_Arslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchgirl_Arslan/pseuds/Dutchgirl_Arslan), [Kaname671](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname671/pseuds/Kaname671), [Mimag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimag/pseuds/Mimag), [nnjvz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnjvz/pseuds/nnjvz), [SilkHandkerchief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkHandkerchief/pseuds/SilkHandkerchief). 



> Welcome to the randomness that is this fic! Many thanks to my fellow co-authors for Once Upon a Convention for the inspiration, especially to Blushweaver for including Lory, prompting the need for this fic. Because really, you know he must have been walking around ALL days of the convention. I hope you enjoy!

The excitement was palpable within the halls of the hotel as the convention was opened. All around groups of people chattered and looked around in amazement, taking in all the sights and sounds. There were squeals and shouts of joy, laughter and constant shutter noises as people gathered and took pictures of everything and everyone. Especially of those in cosplay. Walking menacingly, their long chicken legs creeping among the crowd, one convention-goer was lapping up the attention caused by their outfit. Glancing down at the small display near his chest, Lory quickly posed for the people they saw approaching for a picture to the right. Flicking a switch, a flicker of light caused a figure to pass the right-hand window of the hut that made up the body of the outfit. Slight screeching noises emitted from the hidden speakers in the wooden roof.

Behind him silent as a shadow, another person followed handing out business cards promoting the cosplay and the design collaboration behind it. Flyers containing upcoming panels and runway shows that would be occurring during the convention were also handed out to those interested in seeing what more the fashion line had to offer. Ruto took note of the people that exclaimed more excitedly about seeing the models then the cosplays, in case he needed to put up some further preventative measures for their safety during the convention.

This process continued for some time. The pair would walk around the floor of the convention, showing off the impressive cosplay while also promoting the new R'Mandy fashion brand collaboration with the president of LME. Lory posed, while his shadow handed out flyers and took pictures. While their walk through the crowds seemed aimless, Lory had one goal in mind. Peering out from the shuttered windows at eye level, Lory looked around for his charges once again. _I know they should be here. Ren had his last work debriefing an hour ago._ Having no luck, he checked once more for anyone still taking his picture, then headed off further into the convention. Several minutes later, still with no luck in the main convention area, Lory headed to the side halls where the panels were being held.

Reaching the lines for the panels, he considered checking inside the conference rooms for the actors. Glancing down at their list of outfits (provided by Ruto of course), he was just about to consult his assistant when he noticed them. There in one of the lines was Kyoko, dressed in a peasant's dress with a white apron and a blond wig, talking excitedly to his godson in a bear suit. _A bear suit! Well, I'm glad I don't need to be worried about their identities being revealed today_ , Lory thought, chuckling at the sight.

Posing for the crowds, Lory stood nearby, taking discreet pictures of the couple while they waited in line. As they left to enter the room for their panel, Lory messaged his assistant orders to keep a distance and observe for trouble. Satisfied for now, Lory headed off to enjoy some more of the convention. _I shall leave you two alone for now, although how you thought I wouldn't find out about this is crazy_ , he thought shaking his head in disbelief. _Unless you two are going to surprise me at the dinner tonight, I shall see you later Ren, ready to lament the lack of Kyoko at a convention made for her. Until then!_


	2. Dancing with the God of the Underworld

"Hold still, darling! You're almost done." Jelly held him in place, doing one final pass with her powder brush, making sure all the grey colour was perfectly set. "There! Now you are done."  
Looking in the mirror, Lory admired his elongated chin and deep-set yellow eyes that Jelly had created. Glancing up, he also marveled at the flickering blue flames that rested atop his head.  
"You are indeed a witch with hair and makeup Ten, this looks amazing!"  
Blushing a bit at the praise, she asked, "Do I get a reward?"  
Standing up, Lory adjusted his long black and grey robes for a second before leaning down.  
"Thank you for your work." Lory said, as he placed a candy in her hand.  
Pouting, Jelly dejectedly unwrapped the candy and started sucking on it after whispering, "That's not what I meant, darling. When will you stop treating me like your granddaughter?"

"You will be attending tonight's interview as well, right?" Lory asked, not hearing her whispered comment.  
"Of course!" Jelly responded, "You asked me to help with the launch of your fashion costume line, and I will! Also, Ren-chan really needs my help this week, with everything going on. Now if only Kyoko-chan would let me help her!"  
"Hush, you know they aren't supposed to know we know."  
"But darling…"  
"Ten."  
"Fine! But next year I get to do both of them!"  
"Deal."

After preparing with Jelly, Lory glided out onto the convention floor once again for the second day of the event. Trailing behind him were two LME assistants dressed in Pain and Panic mascot outfits, ready to fetch items and hand out details about the cosplay and costuming line. At a more discreet distanced also trailed Ruto, keeping track of his boss and the events around them. Having overheard that Kyoko and Ren would be attending the dancing lessons provided by the convention staff, Lory headed towards Hall 2 where it was being held.

Waiting in line for the workshop, Lory continued to pose and promote while he sneaked glances and had his assistants take pictures of his actors. Upon hearing the enthusiastic greeting of the White Rabbit, welcoming them to the Wonderful Wonder World's magical ballroom, Lory indicated to Ruto to make note of the staff member for later, appreciating his dedication to the role.

Following the rest of the participants in, Lory spied his targets sitting down in some of the aisle seats closest to the door. Strutting forward, Lory chose an aisle seat on the opposite side, closer to the podium. Quietly instructing Pain to take a video of what was happening, he angled himself so it looked like the video was of him, but really it was of Kyoko in her beautiful yellow ballgown and Ren in his dashing Beast suit.

As the dancing practice continued, Lory alternated dancing with Pain and Panic, while the other member would covertly film LME's soon to be golden couple as they waltzed together for the first time. Every so often, Lory would pass close by the pair, hoping they would notice him, but no such luck as they were both either too engrossed in the dance, or each other, to perceive it was him.

Once the workshop was over, Lory decided to leave his godson and his date alone for the rest of the afternoon, knowing he would have all the time to tease Ren once again that night while they waited for their interviews. Chuckling a bit at the poker faced reactions he had gotten from Ren the previous night Lory thought, _w_ _e shall see if I can break your gentleman's mask tonight!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have/had a wonderful day counting down to 2021. Also, I hope you enjoyed this second day of Lory shenanigans at the Fairytale Convention! Wishing you all the best for the coming year.


End file.
